


Our Place in the Universe

by WriteNow



Series: Our Place in the Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Gallifrey, Growing Up, Multiple Points of View, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Teenagers, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Backstory, The Master (Doctor Who) Backstory, Time Lord, time lord academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteNow/pseuds/WriteNow
Summary: The Doctor and the Master are new initiates of the Time Lord Academy. This story follows them as they are sorted into houses, become friends, learn everything a Time Lord needs to know and find their place in the universe. A friendship turned rivalry. What made them the way they are?





	Our Place in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from two points of view. The Doctor's and the Master's. This part is told from the Doctor's perspective. Enjoy! Comments, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks and views of my other works are greatly appreciated. I love hearing your feedback and seeing how my stories made you feel.

**DOCTOR**

Today we find out whether we’ve made it into the Academy. I’ve waited so long for this day, but now it’s finally arrived, I wish it hadn’t. I lie in bed, trying to think about anything else. On the one hand, I could have a future full of promise. I could be a Time Lord who would rule above Gallifrey, but that would mean that I’d have to leave my old life behind. My mother. My father. My friends. I’m not sure whether it’s worth it. On the other hand, I could continue living the way I do at the moment. Waking up. Going to school. Coming home. Sleeping. Repeat. I would have my family, but what else would I have? I’d be a prisoner. At least the Academy would give me some hope for an exciting future.

I know I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep, so I shuffle out of bed and into my shoes, trying not to wake my parents. They won’t mind if I go out, I do it every day, but I don’t want to wake them. I shrug my coat onto my shoulders and slip out of the door, gently closing it behind me.

I breathe in. Gallifrey. My home. I decide to go to the hill; it always helps me when I need to make a big decision. From the top of the hill, I can see the whole of the Citadel. And it’s beautiful. By the time I reach the top of the hill, the first sun is beginning to rise, the second following close behind. I lie down on the grass, putting down my coat first, so that I keep my clothes clean. If I’m going to the Academy today, I need to look my best.

The morning is my favourite time to come to the hill. I get a magnificent view of the entire planet. I can see the snow-capped mountains, the bustling city and the silver forest, all at the same time. The fiery sunrise is reflected in every leaf of the silver forest, setting the trees ablaze, every morning. The sky changes from orange to blue as the first, then the second, suns rise. This really is the Shining World of the Seven Systems. I watch the night lights slowly turn off. People are waking up now. I see the first few cars take flight. The trams begin to run.

I realise that it doesn’t really matter whether on not I want to go to the Academy. If I’m chosen, I have to go. My parents wouldn’t let me give up on the opportunity, I wouldn’t want to give up on the opportunity, and if I didn’t come, I would be removed from my home and forced to go. If I’m not chosen then I can’t go, simple as that. It makes my mind a lot clearer.

I’m not sure whether I will be chosen. I’m quite smart. I come close to the top in most of my classes, but I don’t know how they decide who gets into the Academy. It might be about personality. It might be about popularity. They probably only take the cleverest children in the whole country. If that’s true, then I have no chance.

It’s time to be getting back. I don’t want my parents worrying about me. This might turn out to be my last few hours with them. I run my hand through the crimson grass and stand up, picking my coat up and heading back, down the hill, back to our house. I live in a simple house with stone walls and a straw roof. It’s simple but it’s all I need.

“You’re up early,” my mother says to me, as I come through the door.

“So are you,” I reply, taking a seat opposite her and making some breakfast.

“I want to spend my last hours with my son by being with you, not by sleeping.”

“You know, there’s no guarantee I’ll get in.”

“I know, and your father and I will love you, no matter what.”

“Thanks. I love you too.”

We sit in silence for a few more minutes. “When do you think we’ll find out?” I ask. My mother has lived here for all of her life. She must know something about how it works.

“I think they usually announce it at midday. They send people to your house to take you. Nobody from these parts has ever been selected. It’s a great honour.”

We sit in silence again. Thinking.

“It’s time for you to get ready. Have a wash. Get dressed. It’ll give you something to take your mind off all of this.”

“I think I will.”

I walk back to my room, taking in every footstep that I tread. I want to remember this place. I want to remember my childhood. All of my memories. I wonder whether I should pack a bag, but I realise that I don’t have any possessions to bring. The Academy issues robes, books, dormitories, even spending credits, to the students. It’s not a bad life. But is it worth it?

I shower, letting the cool water wash my worries away. I comb my hair, feeling each tooth of the comb touch each hair on my head. I get dressed, even though I know they’ll take these clothes if I’m chosen. You’re supposed to leave your old life behind, completely.

When I go back into the main room, my mother and father are both waiting. There’s only an hour to go. I sit with them and we cuddle. I love them. I don’t want to leave them. I hope I don’t have to. My mother runs her fingers through my hair. My father massages small circles into my hand. Time flies by. I don’t know how it can go this quickly. I’ve had years of waiting. Of craving excitement. Now, I just want to hide.

The doorbell rings. No. Please no. It might not be them. It might be a message for my father. It might be one of my mother’s friends. Yes. I think Metalla wanted to come and see us today. That’ll be it. A simple visit between friends. Nothing of my concern.

My parents look at me. It seems like I have to answer the door. I stand up, slowly, forcing my legs to move. I don’t want to make this harder for my family then it’s going to be already. I open the door and a Time Lord, with two soldiers accompanying her, stand before me.

“Well done, boy. We’re here to take you to the Academy. Say goodbye to your family,” she says, in a no-nonsense manner.

I look back to my parents, who are now standing beside me. My mother gives me a hug. “You’ll be the best Time Lord in Kasterborous.”

My father gives me a handshake that turns into a hug as well. “We’re so proud of you.”

“We have to go,” the Time Lord says, taking me away.

“We love you,” my parents say.

“I love you too. I’ll never forget you,” I reply. I see tears in their eyes and feel my own eyes begin to burn. I don’t want to hurt them more, so I turn away, holding my head high and blinking the tears away.

“Welcome to the Academy,” the Time Lord says to me, as we depart.

I hope I’m ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and are looking forward to the next instalment which is coming out soon. The next part is from the Master's point of view. Please leave kudos, subscribe, comment, bookmark and view my other works. I really appreciate your support and feedback. It inspires me to write more and makes me very happy.


End file.
